


when dreams set in

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Amaranth wants to fight the world, F/M, edgy au, the Unwritten Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Amaranth Zorgal'othoth has a mission.





	when dreams set in

Her Mom was a tough woman. She was captain of the guard, since her grandfather had retired.

 

Her mom was the toughest person Amaranth knew- at forty-three years old, her face was lined with both smiles and worry, and she wore the scars that adorned her body like badges of honor-  _ look, here, this is the stab wound I got trying to retreat from the war between the sisters. Some call it the war of thorns, and some call it the war of hearts. _

 

But Amaranth knew there were a few specific scars her mother rarely spoke of, and she knew that those scars happened while her mother had been in Dreamland.

 

Jacelyn “Jace” Zorgal'othoth was the toughest person Amaranth knew, and Amaranth had never seen her mother look so fragile. Like a Word could break her, if one knew it.

 

Amaranth watched her dad comfort her mom, and politely ignored the quiet words they were whispering to each other.

 

Instead, she studied her sister.

 

Twenty years old and basically dead. She had put herself under a sleeping curse, saying that the dreamlands  _ needed  _ her.

 

Amaranth still didn't know how Lannie knew that. She had taken great care to never pull her sister into the dreamlands, making up pleasant dreamscapes instead.

 

Even when Amaranth had been fifteen and infatuated with the concept of the the dreamlands, spending hours a day in a walking trance as she explored a decrepit castle, she had never subjected Lannie to the dreamlands, never told her about the threads Amaranth saw unraveling at the edges.

 

Somehow, Lannie had found out about the withering of that ancient and powerful realm, and had decided it was up to her to do something.

 

Amaranth leaned forward and took her sister's hand. It was cold, the way Lannie  _ hated  _ being cold, and her pulse was so slow, almost non-existent.

 

Amaranth sat with her sister's hand in hers, trying to ignore her mother's quiet sobs as she planned.

 

_ Someone  _ had to rescue Stelangelina, after all.

\--

 

She was in a void. There were all kinds of colors in the air around her, and somehow she was upright, her hands floating outward from her sides. Her wings wrapped around her slightly, and the pressure there was comforting.

 

Out of the darkness and muted colors she saw a person approach, wrapped in a green cloak. One yellow eye gleamed out at her from the shadows.

 

“Amaranth Cora Zorgal'othoth.” Said the person, and Amaranth realized it was a man speaking to her. “Do not attempt to steal your sister.”

 

Rage flashed through Amaranth, and the void around her rippled with a murderous red hue.

 

“I'm not stealing my sister. I'm bringing her  _ home.”  _ She said, her voice cracking open on the last word.

 

She sensed amusement from the cloaked man.

 

“But are you really home?” He asked her. “I can see your deepest wishes. Your strongest desires you would never know, let alone speak.”

 

Amaranth felt uneasy as the man approached closer.

 

“You dream of a castle at night,with ash on it's ballroom floors, and a throne, where the Queen of Nightmare would sit. Your sister is where she belongs, and it's time you came and took your place beside her.”

 

Shivers went down her spine. Fear and anger fought for a place in her mind.

 

“I'm coming for my sister.” She said finally, her voice forceful. “I'm bringing her  _ back.” _

 

The man laughed, the void around them lightening with the sound.

 

“Fine. If you insist on coming, will you at least bring Oreos?”

 

Amaranth woke up.

 

\--

 

Amaranth had to punch her way through to the dreamlands.

 

When she told her mother what her plans were, Jace had grabbed her face with shaking fingertips, her blue eyes focusing on Amaranths teal ones.

 

“ _ Please,  _ darling, be careful.” She said. “I can't lose both my girls.”

 

Amaranth smiled at her mother, and then turned to look at her dad. Only a few inches shorter than her, and his face held unreadable emotions. Amaranth threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

 

“Be safe.” He told her, a small smile flickering over his face. “We love you.”

 

“I know.” Amaranth said quietly. “I love you too.”

 

And then her eyes went blank as her parents watched. The girl's fingertips flickered at her sides, like she was searching for something.

 

Her hands reached out, and ripped a hole in the air in front of her. Beyond it was a white space, slowly filling with details the longer Amaranth looked at it.

 

She stepped through, and the void closed behind her.

 

For the first time in her twenty-five years of life, Amaranth was completely alone.

 

As she walked, pulled forwards by some invisible impulse, the dreamlands shifted under her feet, changing. She was so caught up in watching the thorns creep forwards along the ground, seeing the fog rise up out of nowhere, that she didn't realize the dreamlands had been changing her appearance too.

 

The ponytail she had her hair in vanished, and the practical jeans and long-sleeve shirt were replaced by a dress, which Amaranth noticed only when it caught on some thorns.

 

She grumbled and pried herself loose before starting off again, that same instinct tugging her forward. There was a building in the distance, rising up out of fog and shadows.

 

_ Something is going to happen.  _ She found herself thinking as she approached.  _ Something life-changing. Something  _ **_huge._ **

 

Unable to shake the sense, her footsteps grew quieter as she climbed the steps, her breathing softer.

 

And when she looked up at the door, carved into the arch above it read  _ The Unwritten Library. _

 

Amaranth was unable to hold back a laugh as she pushed open the door and stepped inside, darkness swallowing her.

 

The markings on her face glowed green as a response, and the girl began to examine bookcases.

 

Deep inside the library, it's sole librarian looked up.

 

There was a newcomer.


End file.
